1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to piers for supporting an object, such as a mobile home coach, and more specifically involves a pier whose total height is exceptionally easily created and adjusted in the field.
2. Background of the Invention
A mobile home is moved to a site and then is supported in place by a significant number of piers. Piers are rather uniformly spaced supporting the floor by supporting the exterior and interior support beams. The top of the piers must support the home so that the floor is level and provide resistance to shear forces, such as those generated during an earthquake. Also, the piers must be resistant to termites.
Conventional piers are made of metal. A tripod base comprises the major height of the pier. A vertically adjustable screw, typically mounted at the apex of the tripod base, is used to span the remaining distance. A major disadvantage of conventional piers is that overly extended screws fail by bending or braking out the top of the tripod mount. Therefore, the height of the apex of the pier should be close to the total height desired such that the screw is only slightly extended. Unless it is known beforehand that the site is flat and level, it cannot be known what length of piers to purchase or to bring to the site. Often, many more piers than a required a brought to the site to ensure sufficient piers correct length are at hand. The remaining piers must be returned. Also, as the ground settles and the pier height requires adjustment, piers near their maximum safe adjustment must be replaced.
Another problem arising out of conventional piers is that they are bulky and heavy. Consequently, space requirements are great and shipping and handling charges are high.
Therefore, there has been a need for a new pier, the major height of which is easily adjustable at the site.
It is further desirable that the major height-adjusting component be easily bought locally such that the major component need not be shipped.
It is also desirable that the height of the pier be easily adjustable over time without weakening the supporting ability.
These and other advantages are achieved in the disclosed invention.